clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Quackerpingu
__TOC__ Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, CROWcrow! Hi there! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, the free online encyclopedia all about Club Penguin! We hope you enjoy your stay here. If you want to discuss improvements to a page, use its . A talk page is the discussion section for the page it is about. User's have their own talk pages so that different people can message them. The page you are on now is your talk page, which will be used to receive messages. Whenever you make a comment on a talk page, be sure to sign your post with your signature. You can do this by typing 4 tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. There is also IRC, where you can also talk about the wiki (for help, or for general discussion about it) or socializing, like a talk page, but in real time. All users have their very own user page. User pages are pages in which the user, who owns the page, can describe themselves. Feel free to fill out with information about yourself, and anything else you would like to say. A few users called Administrators have extra tools to maintain the wiki. They have special abilities such as blocking users, deleting pages, reverting edits, and a few others. Administrators' names will normally show in green. A list of Administrators can be found here. If an admin asks you to stop doing something, it is best to respect their request and do as you are told. Sometimes not listening to them in cases where you are breaking our policy may result in a block. Before you begin editing, we also kindly ask you to read our policy first, to avoid any blocks and to be aware of our rules. Editing is the act of changing a page, adding information onto it. Your knowledge of the game is the prime reason why we are a large website. Pages are divided into many namespaces, ranging from our article mainspace (about Club Penguin) to userspace (about you and the users) to projectspace (about the wiki itself). Articles are our most important pages that are informative and have information on different things on Club Penguin. An example of an article would be the Coffee Shop page. To edit a page, click the "Edit this page" button on the top of the page. Please note that this wiki is not a forum, but we do have a forum that can be used to simply chat, talk about wiki issues or project new ideas! If you make a mistake while editing, do not stress! Just go to the bottom of the article and click "Report a problem on this page". Just explain what happened. If you intentionally mess up a page, you will be from editing, per our policy. There are many more advanced things that you will learn as you go on. However, it is important that you check out our Manual of Style. If you are not aware of the rules in the Manual of Style and Policy, you could be blocked, and it won't be our fault that you were not informed. Therefore, it is very important you go through the manual of style. You should read What the Club Penguin Wiki is not. For more help when editing wikis, visit . You can also modify some of your account settings such as a signature at your . If you want to learn how to make a cool signature, click here! If you have any questions, please contact an admin. Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We are looking forward to working with you! __TOC__ -- Sdgsgfs (Talk) 21:04, July 17, 2012 Acid Guitar Hello, I added an explenation for the reason the name has an exclaimin mark in the talk page. Also, there is no reason to say there is a !''' because it's new, as there are many new items each month, and none of them has an exlaiming mark. Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:29, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Hi Just don't vandal pages (yes, editing other user's pages is mostlye vandalism). Plus, you dont report vandalism on user pages. Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:40, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Here it is Here it is Gray puffle custom.png Hot pink puffle custom.png Zebra puffle costum.png -BIP LUISMI C3A BIIIP- (talk) 19:46, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Raffle Thank you for entering StarryCats Raffle Here is your free template { {CPRaffle} } (remove spaces) The results will come soon Until then good luck God bless you -StarryCats RE:bears sorreh im not making that anymore Cadence176761 (talk) 17:34, December 4, 2013 (UTC)cadence176761 Raffle Results congratulations! You are one of are winners in CP Raffle please leave a message on the raffle results blog and list the following what prize you would like and how I should give you the code if your a non-member you will be included in the draw for the grand prize '''There are only two prizes left so act fast if you want to choose before JWPengie picks first May your Dreams be Wide 01:13, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Contest Scam Hello. I'm sorry, but I do not have a membership code to give away. I hosted the contest as a scam. Please read this for more information. User:0 Berry/The CrabBerry 04:16, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Re:bears i said im not making that anymore! im not making bears anymore Cadence176761 (talk) 16:03, December 13, 2013 (UTC)cadence176761 Subject Here Could we meet on chat around 2pm PST? May your Dreams be Wide 19:32, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter! Happy Easter from Dps04! -- Dps04talk 17:22, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Happy Easter 2014! [[User:Phineas99cp|'6th' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| Penguin ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| Pirate ]] April 21, 2014 -- Quackerpingu Talk 10:07, April 24, 2016 (UTC) -- Quackerpingu Talk 10:07, April 24, 2016 (UTC) RE:Please deliver my orders Don't you realise Typhoon Mall has been dead since ages ago :P -- Dps04talk 03:06, August 17, 2017 (UTC) Season's Greetings from Dps04! Dps04 wishes you Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year! -- Dps04talk 14:10, December 23, 2017 (UTC)